


Corridors of Learning

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether, Awkward Flirting, Baldesion, Because of Reasons, Cat Ears, Cat boys in love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, History, History Lessons, Hurt/Comfort, Isle of Val, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mhach, Miqo'te Headcanon (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Some liberties taken with lore, Void mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: Going back to the beginning, before the battle of carteneau, K'tahir found himself an unlikely student of the Baldesion academy. Seeking answers amongst the learned about an unknown curse which plagues him, K'tahir struggles against the stigma of his origins. Being an outcast and very much out of his element, all he wanted was a friend. Little did he know he was about to get one named G'raha Tia, nor that he would change K'tahir's life forever. (This series will contain Shadowbringers spoilers).
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 50
Kudos: 37





	1. A Different Kind of Odd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRayne/gifts).



> Fair warning: I've written minimally and not posted for a long time so this might be rough, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I love G'raha too much not to write about him. This series will work it's way from pre-ARR all the way through Shadowbringers and beyond so it's one of those you buckle up for. Some chapters will be long and some short. Warriors name is pronounced Ka-ta-hear.
> 
> Other than that welcome to Corridors of Learning and I hope you enjoy!!

Sunlight reflected brightly off the lake K'tahir had settled himself beside, quietly sulking and brooding despite the rare moment of cheerful weather. When he had first arrived at the Isle of Val, K'tahir had been incredibly excited to study and learn at the Baldesion academy. It was immeasurably rare for someone not of Sharlayan heritage to attend the academy at all. The only reason he had been granted the opportunity was because a young woman of significant influence had seen some kind of potential in him. One of the few people, if he was honest, to see any kind of potential in him. 

He had been born in a remote tribe of Miqo'te that lived a wholly nomadic lifestyle. K'tahir's mother had died birthing him and it was only by the grace of the tribe's females that he had not been left for dead as well. Being born with white fur was considered bad luck, for it attracted predators, but being born with white eyes was a sign of purity and blessings. So while the Nhun had humored his females this request, his upbringing thereafter had not been easy. For years he had strived to survive and thrive in a less than healthy social environment, but at the age of fourteen summers, K'tahir made the decision to leave his tribe and never look back. 

Four years later, the woman who was responsible for his current lot in life, Krile, had found him eyeing a rather large and complicated book on ancient ruins in Limsa. K'tahir had found a small job as an assistant to a traveling Sharlayan archeologist, but nothing that would have paid him well enough for such a literary treasure. It's pages seemed to promise all kinds of previously unknown knowledge that inflamed his imagination. His employer  _ had _ graciously given him a more thorough education and allowed him access to a veritable library of books, but this one was something special. So it had taken K'tahir by surprise when a lalafell had marched up to him and told him that  _ if  _ he answered all her questions correctly then she would buy him the book. 

Having nothing else to lose he had answered all her questions that ranged across an extraordinarily wide variety of academic inquiries. In the end, not only had she bought him the book, but two weeks later K'tahir had found himself enrolled in her grandfather's academy. However, as he soon found out, not everyone had felt her decision was a sound one. It seemed that everything from his tribal accent to his strange appearance seemed to have set several instructors and nearly all his fellow students against him. It wasn't fair… all he wanted was to do well here and maybe make a friend or two.

K'tahir's misery at his situation was so consuming that he didn't immediately notice the red headed Miqo'te settle down beside him. When he did, K'tahir nearly fell into the lake with a shout of surprise. Pure, clear, and highly amused laughter came from his previously unknown companion as K'tahir pouted slightly and asked rather indignantly, "Do you make a habit of sneaking up on others, or am I just an unlucky exception?"

Still smiling widely, his visitors' mismatched eyes gained an incredibly mischievous look in them and he said in a casually nonchalant manner, "I cannot say I've made a habit of it yet, however, I must admit you are far from the first my quiet footsteps have caught off guard." Huffing mightily, K'tahir found himself fighting a smile despite himself, the young man's good mood was incredibly infectious. Although, It died quickly enough when the red head added, "Your accent really is rather unusual…"

All of the pain, frustration, and depression came crashing back onto K'tahir's slight shoulders and his voice tight with hurt as he bitterly said, "So I keep hearing." He hastily made to get up from the lake's grassy bank, but the redhead quickly got to his knees beside him, one hand on his arm. "Please, I did not mean in a negative manner! I only meant that I am truly fascinated by it. I was also born to a tribe, but no one spoke with an accent."

K'tahir paused for a moment, considering the strange new development to his afternoon. He had never seen this particular student before, not that he had ventured out much or seen very many students. If he had seen him before, K'tahir was certain he would have remembered such a unique individual. Perhaps… it would be ok to open up to this impossibly cheerful Miqo'te. Besides, he at least deserved an answer to his curiosity considering he was one of the few that didn't judge him poorly. Settling back down beside the other boy he said, "The Ka tribe is nomadic and they are one of the oldest tribes so they have their own ways which includes an accent; My name is K'tahir."

His new… friend? Nodded his head thoughtfully and quietly mused, almost to himself, "That would indeed explain why the others treat you poorly." Suddenly looking extremely serious, ears perked and tail thumping the ground he said in an almost strident tone, "What the others in this academy have done, treating you so unjustly, is inexcusable. While violence of any kind is verily prohibited by Sharlayan, I know words can be far more painful than any blow."

K'tahir could not help the question that burst from him and he asked, "How would you know that!? With your unique characteristics and proper mannerisms I thought you would be someone in good standing?"

Looking thoroughly taken aback, his companion gaped at him, obviously speechless for a time before answering slowly. "As you have experienced, people… are not always understanding of those who are unique and quite a few would be quick to call my mannerisms into question. My red eye has always marked me as an outcast. 

Krile graciously took me in and has taught me privately for years now. She has been watching your situation and believes you would do better with private tutoring from her as well, if you want it."

In truth, K'tahir was more than ready to accept the offer as soon as it was made, but this Miqo'te with the vibrant red locks and expressive eyes of ice and fire intrigued him greatly. So with a deep breath he situated himself so he was sitting in front of his fellow, locking eyes with him as he said seriously, "I will accept, but only on one condition."

Curiosity mixed with clear discomfort at his unusual desire to make eye contact warred in those mismatched eyes, but the voice was steady as he stated, "You have only to name it."

Smirking slightly at the young man's choice of words, K'tahir held his hand out in front of him as he asked, "What is your name?"

An explosive laugh escaped his fellow student as he clasped the proffered hand and cheerfully said, "It is G'raha Tia."

Smiling at the infectious joy he said, "Tis good to meet you, G'raha, I promise I'll never forget it."

Ears wiggling joyfully, G'raha stood up and pulled K'tahir to his feet as well. "Come, my friend, Krile is waiting, and I learned long ago not to keep a Lalafell waiting."

Together they set off back towards the academy still hand in hand. Even though the sun had vanished behind dark clouds and thunder made for hastened steps, they were steps made together. Finally, K'tahir didn't have to feel alone in this new world of books, rules, and disapproving looks. With G'raha beside him, K'tahir felt like he could take on the entire world if need be and nothing would stand in his way of learning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and putting up with the rough edges of just getting back into writing. My update schedule for this will likely be one a week, but if I've got free time it might happen twice a week. 
> 
> Comments are extremely appreciated both good and constructive. Let's me know if what I'm doing is ok or if I need to change things up some.


	2. Once upon a Pouf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K'tahir gets to hear from Krile and a plan is made for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Corridors! This is still some introductory stuff, my apologies, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. I believe this chapter shows my writing style a little better than chapter 1 as well. However I'll leave you to make your own impressions so without further ado I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Let it never be said that Sharlayan's had no taste for architecture. Grand corridors with black marble floors reflected domed ceilings twined with veins of cream and gold tendrils. Which oddly enough almost seemed to spell words when one looked closely. However, it was the grand windows set every few feet that truly brought the place to life. Each study room had at least three grand windows etched with runes of learning that K'tahir was sure helped aid concentration. Indeed, even though he had been bullied, belittled, and judged since coming here, it had been worth it just to have seen the famed Baldesion Academy.

The fact he may no longer need to face those adversities thanks to Krile's offer made him almost want to pinch himself. Good fortune was not a mistress he was used to having the attention of. G'raha hadn't said much since they had entered the vast building, but occasionally he would look back at him, ears wiggling happily, and it would not be remiss to say his own had followed suit a few times. Everything about his new friend just seemed to put him at ease despite having only just met him.

It was strange… while K'tahir had never been a dominant natured Miqo'te or had any aspirations of becoming a Nuhn, he was not usually comfortable in the presence of other males either. With G'raha no discomfort existed and his scent calmed rather than alarmed his more instinctual nature. It was a mystery for another time, however, as G'raha ended the long silence by saying cheerfully, "Krile asked to speak with you alone at first, but don't worry, I've rarely seen her bite. I believe it is because she doesn't want me distracting you with questions." An exasperated huff followed his last statement, but he gave K'tahir's hand an encouraging squeeze as they stopped before a large oak door. 

Meeting his friends' mismatched eyes, K'tahir hoped his expression conveyed the magnitude of his gratitude for everything. Thankfully, G'raha seemed to understand. Letting go of K'tahir's hand he smiled warmly and nodded once before gesturing towards the door with a flourish. Taking a deep steadying breath, K'tahir knocked on the hardwood and entered after receiving a cheery, "Come on in and have a seat!"

The immediate impression of Krile's study room was that of comfort. There were books upon books stacked in neat piles or placed on sturdy mahogany bookshelves. The smell of parchment, lavender, and wood filled his sensitive nose making him grin from ear to ear. Instead of the hard chairs he was used to in his previous study room, there were smaller poufs set haphazardly about the room. In a word, this space seemed much more informal. Even the three desks he saw had wheels on them and were definitely customized works of art.

Krile herself was situated behind a slightly larger desk on a purple pouf, finishing up what looked to be some kind of document. Following her initial instructions, K'tahir found a red pouf and dragged it over to sit in front of Krile's desk. "I won't be a moment," She muttered quietly, "I just need to… ah, there we go!" She stated with a final flourish of her quill.

Warm brown eyes met his and an equally warm smile was thrown his way as she straightened herself and said, "I see young G'raha found you well enough and clearly you were not opposed to my suggestion. However, first of all, I believe I owe you an apology K'tahir."

Surprised and suddenly more than a little nervous K'tahir bit at the inside of his cheek and asked, "An apology, ma'am?"

"Yes, an apology, and Krile will do just fine of you please; I don't believe in formality." Taking a steadying breath her demeanor became much more serious as she continued, "When I found you in Limsa, I was overwhelmed with excitement at how incredibly bright and eager you were to learn. It is a trait to be encouraged and, in my excitement, I must admit to having overlooked your unique beginnings."

K'tahir flattened his ears and looked at the floor as he said, "I cannot change or forget where I come from."

"Nor should you have to, contrary to what my colleagues believe, and that's the crux of it." She said, tapping the desk to get his attention and carefully offering him the bit of parchment she had been working on. "My only thought was to what you could gain from studying here and not how those already here would react to you. I placed you in an unhealthy social environment which you, understandably, did poorly in. If you can forgive me this oversight I would very much like to teach you myself, one on one, for a period of four hours every other day. I have three other students who I do the same with."

Taking the offered parchment, he saw it contained an official offer of private tutoring. Sighing heavily K'tahir shook his head and said, "I hold no Ill will towards you, Krile. Before you found me, I was content to live life as a contradiction of good fortune and inherent danger."

"Well, I certainly do believe you have far more to offer than what your tribal traditions may have said about your future. Personally I find your more eccentric characteristics incredibly charming." Handing him the quill and ink she added, "Just sign there at the bottom and we shall start our new adventure on the morrow." 

As he signed the document Krile called out, "Raha, you can stop pacing outside the door now and come inside!"

The informal use of G'raha's name made K'tahir's eyebrows raise. It was a right given exclusively for close family, those considered close family, and those who were mated. The fact G'raha had given Krile permission to use such an address did a lot to increase K'tahir's opinion of her. Upon entering the room his friend pulled up a pouf for himself and asked, "How did you know I was pacing?!"

"Because after teaching you for four years it would be a shame if I didn't know my students habits." Krike stated matter-of-factly. "Now I am going to place young K'tahir under your charge G'raha. You both share a love for ancient histories and face similar daily struggles." Looking G'raha in the eyes she added rather pointedly, " _ Do not  _ make me regret my decision."

The young Miqo'te affected a look of complete innocence that clearly didn't convince Krile anymore than it convinced K'tahir. However, he certainly wasn't going to say anything and risk being assigned to someone else. G'raha's tail brushed against his in a familiar gesture of encouragement for their kind as he said seriously, "You have nothing to worry about Krile, I promise to keep him out of my usual mischief as often as I can."

K'tahir was just too slow to hide his grin and Krile groaned in exasperation. "I guess I'll have K'tahir's things moved into the vacant room in your student apartment then Raha. If you both find that living in the same space is too much I'll work something else out. Now shoo, I've got to work out a new curriculum for K'tahir."

Standing up at the clear dismissal, he looked at G'raha and noticed the man was holding out his left hand once more. Smiling, he took it and allowed himself to be tugged out into the Corridor again. The storm outside had intensified and K'tahir's ears flattened at the idea of having to brave the elements to reach the student apartments. G'raha's tail gently brushed his again and his friend said, "The faster we face it the quicker you can dry off completely. Thankfully this wing is close to the building I am located in."

Letting out an explosive breath, he nodded in agreement just as an enormous rumble of thunder shook the windows. "One would think a grand place such as this could set up aetheryte transport to each building," K'tahir grumbled.

Laughing jovially, G'raha started to lead them towards one of the massive double doors that led outside. Stopping with his free hand on the knob as he asked, "Ready for a shower?"

"Let's just get it over with."

Pushing open the door they immediately sprinted for the ornate building off in the distance. The rain was cold and it came down in sheets that made it difficult to see as they ran, however, G'raha never let go of his hand. Once reaching the sanctuary of what was to be his new home, K'tahir shook as much of the water out of his eyes as possible. White hair getting in his eyes and sticking up at odd angles. G'raha didn't look much better with his braid half undone and his bangs plastered to his face. 

Sniggering at their sodden appearances G'raha pointed towards the door that led to the multiple apartments beyond. "Come, we need to go get dried off; my tail fur tends to get matted when not dried properly."

"Do you want me to comb it out for you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and K'tahir flushed scarlet with embarrassment. Grooming was something only tribe members did for one another and he wasn't certain G'raha would take it well.

However, a small smile lifted his friend's full lips and he surprised K'tahir by nodding slowly and lifting one finger, "On one condition."

Confused and taken aback slightly K'tahir asked, "What condition?"

Something he couldn't read flashed across G'raha's face, then he chuckled and said softly, "Allow me to return the favor." 

Tension pooled from K'tahir's shoulders and he smiled at his friend, giving his assent with a slow nod. Squawking in protest as G'raha's ears wiggled once more which flicked water everywhere. Pulling the red head towards the aforementioned door he thought maybe, just maybe, things were gonna be alright going forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's a wrap for now! I should have next chapter ready next week and there will be some more fluffy developments between the cat boys as they get to know one another more. Krile is my favorite Lala in the game so I hope I did her justice as well.
> 
> As always comments really reassure me I'm on the right path or let me know what I might need to work on as constructive feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Folklore & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of K'tahir and G'raha getting to know one another and we do begin to see the first hint of plot. A rather more unsavoury character is also introduced, because there usually is one of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Corridors my fellow adventurers and an early happy holidays to you all! I wanted to point out very quickly that when I started writing this I was under the impression that Krile was much older than G'raha... rather than being younger as is actually the case. I thought I also recalled her stating she had taught at the academy, but I digress. My deepest apologies for these inaccuracies, I try to keep to facts as much as possible, but this AU moment has been brought to you by misinformation unfortunately. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present: Folklore & Fluff.

If K'tahir had to describe G'raha's apartment, it would be a library with museum-esc tendencies. There were oak bookshelves lining every wall with breaks only for the occasional window and Allagan relics could be found on almost every available surface. A few dirty dishes, broken quills, empty ink wells, and other such bits of clutter could also be seen. K'tahir smiled at the stacks of notes spread out on the coffee table that he was sitting in front of, having settled gingerly on a two seater sofa in an attempt to keep the red upholstery mostly dry.

Overall, the layout was exactly like his old apartment. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchenette, with the exception that G'raha's looked much more... lived in. K'tahir had just picked up a piece of crumpled spare parchment and put it in the empty bin beside the couch when G'raha emerged from the bathroom with towels and a brush in hand. Pausing beside him, G'raha cleared his throat and laid his ears back slightly, looking very sheepish as he said. "Ah, thank you, I must admit I'm not the tidiest person, nor am I likely ever to be."

Chuckling quietly, K'tahir took one of the proffered towels and began to attempt to towel dry himself off as much as possible as he said, "If I ever meet a meticulous scholar, I will know they don't get much actual work done. I have gotten lost in my studies often enough to know that with certainty, not to mention the history of Allag is a vast subject and easy to lose oneself in." 

G'raha paused in his own attempts to towel dry off and his ears perked up with interest as he asked eagerly, "You are familiar with the wonders of Allag?!"

K'tahir smiled widely at his friends barely contained excitement, ears wiggling happily, he said, "The Sharlayan archeologist who hired me as an assistant had an extensive collection of books on various Allagan subjects which I found fascinating."

"Oh, to read such a hoard of knowledge, you are truly lucky. Krile mentioned to me that you specialized more in Ala Mhigan history, I had not dared to think you would be familiar with Allag."

"I study Mhigan history because I'm searching for a specific answer amongst it's many mysteries, however, I have a passion for all things ancient. My sire once told me, while drunk, to curse Mhach of Mhigo, for it has cursed me. I have been searching for its origin ever since. I've yet to find so much as a passing mention of that name in any book to date though and hoped that coming here I might finally find it."

G'raha settled on the couch, sitting close enough that their shoulders rubbed together, but K'tahir couldn't say he didn't appreciate the companionship. A thoughtful hum was all that broke the silence for a good while, eventually, G'raha shook his head and said thoughtfully, "I cannot say I’ve happened across anything named Mhach… although I think I may have heard it mentioned briefly by one of the Archons. I will try to ask around further as I truly understand your need for answers.”

"I would hazard a guess that you are looking for a particular answer in the history of Allag,” K’tahir asked with one eyebrow raised.

“I am indeed… the answer of my red eye has, thus far, alluded me. Within my tribe, one kit in every generation is born with such an eye and my father told me that the secret lies with Allag. Where in its vast hordes of secret knowledge that may be, however, is another question entirely. We are missing so much about their empire and while new knowledge is still being excavated, so much of it is disjointed." G’raha sighed heavily, laying his ears back while a frown tugged at his lips. 

"Who knows what time might uncover or that the future might hold, sometimes patience truly is the greatest virtue." Taking up one of the combs off the coffee table, K’tahir slowly reached for the end of his friend's beautiful tail, giving him time to pull it away if he wanted. Instead, G'raha welcomed the touch with another sigh, this time of contentment, ears settling into a more relaxed position that made K'tahir more confident in his actions. The long wet fur was already trying to mat together, but he was very gentle, slowly working out the knots in fur that was almost like silk. 

As he carefully brushed further up the fluffy tail, G'raha shifted so that his back was to K'tahir, bare feet up on the couch. Laying his entire tail in K'tahir's lap as he hummed happily, the tip of his tail tapping against the cushions with his head tilted to the side drowsily. It was an incredible sign of trust and one that K'tahir would never allow G'raha to regret. However, about half way up he ran into a particularly knotted section of fur and G'raha grunted in discomfort. 

Immediately stopping, K'tahir placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and asked quietly, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry I-."

Shaking his head hurriedly, G'raha turned slightly and interrupted him, "Tis nothing to worry over, that particular tuft always manages to get knots in it. I am typically prepared for it, but I was lost in my thoughts this time and thus taken by surprise. I assure you, I have not had someone take such care of my tail since my parents died."

Starting to work carefully at the stubborn clump of red fluff again, K'tahir's ears fell back slightly at the news that they had, essentially, both been orphaned. He struggled for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, finally he settled on, "It's what tribe mates do for one another, grooming, so I've had a lot of practice."

Finally the tuft smoothed out and G'raha asked in a surprised tone, "You.. consider us tribe mates? You would truly be willing to claim me as family?"

Beginning to work at the base of the tail, K'tahir said quietly, "Yes, I do, we are sharing a territory, sharing food, and both learning under the same scholar. Bachelor tribes are not unheard of so I don't see why not to consider us one."

He had just set G'raha's tail to one side when his friend shuffled around to face him, his voice surprisingly emotional as he said, "Well, I may not be well educated in the intricacies of tribal social structure, but I do know mutual grooming is important so you're next." 

G'raha took the comb from his hand and motioned for him to turn around, smiling from ear to ear. K'tahir happily did as he was asked, sighing contentedly as he felt the first few passes of the comb through his fur. Unlike G'raha, his tail had shorter fur, but not quite as short as some other Miqo'te of desert lineage. Hands as gentle as his own had smoothed out his fur, and for a long time, all that could be heard was the sound of the comb at work.

It had been his turn to become lost in his musings when he heard G'raha say quietly, "I was admitted to study here because of my passion for Allag, even though I was very young, but despite my best efforts I have yet to find any mention of an inheritable red eye. I sometimes fear that I shall never find what I seek, mayhap this question is doomed to forever remain unanswered."

K'tahir could hear the hopelessness in his friends' words which he understood all too well himself. Gently taking the end of G'raha's tail again, he ran his fingers through the fur in a soothing manner as he said, "I was once told this by a Lalafell book keeper in Ul'dah. 'There is nothing like looking if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after.' So perhaps try looking in areas of Allag you wouldn't think would hold the answer, you never know what you might find."

Looking over his shoulder, K'tahir could tell his words had made an impact, G'raha was nodding slowly as he said, "Those are some wise words indeed and you may be right. I will try looking into aspects of Allag which less obviously relate to the answer I seek." 

Before he could say anything further, a knock came at the door followed by it opening and a tall Elezen entered the room. "Pardon my intrusion, but I was told to gather some men and move a student's belongings to this apartment."

G'raha looked slightly miffed that their grooming session had been interrupted and honestly he wasn't happy about it either, but he nodded all the same and said, "Those would be my belongings, I'm to have the room next to the kitchenette, if you could put them in there?"

G'raha got up from the couch and seeing him so tense made K'tahir uneasy. "See that no damage comes to any of it, Emmerson, or I shall have words with Krile." 

Scoffing in clear distaste, Emmerson motioned behind him and two other young men started to move boxes into the room. "Nothing to worry about runt, I'm not keen to see my menial labor punishment extended." Picking up one of the boxes, the Elezen sneered and added, "Besides, having the beast man and you bunk together means the rest of us won't have to." 

K'tahir, sensing what G'raha planned to do before he did it, quickly got up and grabbed his friend's shoulder. Leaning down to whisper into his ear he said, "There are better ways to deal with such men than resorting to violence."

G'raha grunted in acquiesce, but both of them watched the intruders in their territory closely. Mercifully, K'tahir didn't own much in the way of physical belongings and once finished, Emmerson left without another word. Huffing explosively once the door closed, G'raha sat back onto the couch and his head fell into his hands with a groan, "That man has been a source of insufferable torment since the day I arrived here four years ago. There may indeed be better methods of dealing with his sort than violence, but I would dearly love to put an arrow in his ass one day and claim it was an archery accident."

The bark of laughter left him and was followed by a stifled snort as K'tahir shook his head. Moving to sit close to his friend once more and giving his shoulder a slight shove with his own in play. A yelp of surprise escaped G'raha at the unexpected shove and he batted playfully at one of K'tahir's earrings in return, making the silver adornment jingle merrily. 

Eventually, after a few more playful swipes and pokes, K'tahir said, "Do not allow him to bother you much, although I know how much words can hurt. The unknown often breeds fear and superstition in minds unable to grasp a larger reality. For the record though, size is no guarantee of power; I'd hate to get on Krile's bad side." 

"Her grandfather is even more terrifying," G'raha said with a rueful grin, "I have only attempted to prank him once and it is an experience I shall likely never forget."

"You'll have to tell me that story one of these days, until then," K'tahir picked up a stack of what looked to be G'raha's most recent notes and asked, "Can I help you in your research? Maybe I know something that could shed some insight on the matter."

Fluffy red ears wiggled joyfully again as his friend nodded his head vigorously, "That would indeed be quite welcome, two heads are better than one after all!"

The rest of the evening was spent going over ancient books, coming up with theories, and occasionally squabbling over a difference in opinion. However, K'tahir could honestly say that he had never been happier in his life and quietly thanked Azeyma for the blessing that was G'raha Tia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all had an Emmerson on our lives, it may also be a bit cliche, buuut it's important to the story. I gotta have someone for Raha to torment anyway. I've found writing a younger more eccentric G'raha, as he was before the Crystal tower, to be really interesting and hope I've portrayed him well. Big kudos to anyone who spotted the literary easter egg in here, I'm pretty fond of adding those in my writing, so wait and see if you can find others as we go along. 
> 
> Once more comments and Kudos really brighten my day and let me know I'm on the right path or if I need to make changes through constructive criticism.


	4. Potato Professor's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha gets to show off a little and might be in for some interesting lessons while K'tahir gets a few answers, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I hope each and every one of you have an amazing new year! There is some more plot development and fluff between the guys in this one that I hope y'all enjoy! Think I've finally got the hang of writing again so this one should be cohesive and this is about the quality of writing you should see going forward.
> 
> I won't prattle on further here and keep you from: Potato Professor's Secret!

Sunlight flitted down through the leaves of the oak tree which K'tahir had situated himself in the bows of earlier. Peacefully enjoying the vibrant colors of fall that the leaves displayed so brilliantly for him. G'raha had introduced him to the wonders of reading in trees last week and it was quickly becoming his favorite place to study. Truly, it astounded him just how many people failed to look skyward when passing by so he was given a measure of peace amongst nature. Sighing in contentment, he reflected on the month he had been studying under Krile so far. She was an amazing teacher who had taught him a lot about Ala mhigan history.

However, it had been G'raha, not Krile, who had found and given to him the first tangible proof of Mhach. It was in passing only and in a journal much older than he had previously expected. In fact, it was approximately  _ four hundred _ years older than he had been previously looking to find it. Which meant that it predated Ala Mhigo as a whole among other things. The mention of Mhach had been brief, the leader of a wandering mercenary troop had stated in the margins of an old warmongers journal. 

_ Great fortune hath cometh upon us this day, I say. For we are rich, our bellies full, and a letter of support hath been received from Mhach. _

Still… It was the first tangible proof that Mhach wasn't just a figment of his sire's drinken ramblings and he had a direction to follow. So far, he had learned that many such freelance bands had once aided different factions during the 5th astral era. However, K'tahir had been unable to find much information on that time period in any of the libraries. What he did find, almost seemed to be missing something... like certain chapters had been forcibly removed from history. G'raha had agreed with his observation and it troubled them both. Not only that, it surprised them both how little information Baldesion seemed to have on the events of the 5th astral era. 

Everytime he talked to Krile about it in their classes, she always seemed uncomfortable and refused to meet his eyes. He was certain she knew  _ something _ he didn't… what that might be, however, he couldn't say. Still, K'tahir refused to give up on his quest and the knowledge of what Mhach was  _ had _ to be out there somewhere. Finding out what it was would be the first step to finding out the root of why he had been cursed with such an exotic and damning appearance. Not that his white fur seemed to be unusual outside of his old tribe, no, it was his eyes that set him apart in the wider world. 

Still, there was nothing he could do about it until he had his answer, so he refused to worry. Settling back against the trunk more comfortably, K'tahir had just resolved to catch an afternoon cat nap when he heard fast moving footsteps below. He had just been on the verge of seeing who it was when suddenly his lap became very full of his best friend. G'raha was grinning widely at him like a cat who ate the canary and his shoulders shook with suppressed mirth. "What in the name of-!"

"Shhhhh," G'raha interrupted him and placed a hand over his mouth for good measure. "Please, I do not want Krile to find me until she has had time to calm herself some." 

Rolling his eyes heavensward, K'tahir groaned and asked from behind his friend's hand, "What did you do  _ this _ time?"

"If you must know, I inquired about acquiring more literature dated between 1200 and 1700 years ago since you would not ask." G'raha stated matter-of-factly, removing his hand from K'tahir's mouth and repositioned himself more comfortably in his lap; relaxing completely against him with a sigh. G'raha and K'tahir both had a tendency to be very physical, so the intrusion wasn't really a problem. What was a problem was that his tribe mate had managed to piss off their teacher somehow.

"Why would that have upset her enough to chase you out of the study room?" K'tahir asked, trying to work it out. 

"No, it was not that which upset her," G'raha said as he plucked a nearby leaf to examine it more closely. "However, she was pretty quick about telling me such literature was currently forbidden to any outside the Circle of Knowing."

Resting his chin on top of G'raha's head, K'tahir hummed thoughtfully, "That's new... I just don't understand why Mhach would be a forbidden subject… that is going to make my search very difficult."

"You might speak to a member of the Circle of Knowing, they come to the island every few months. Besides, it was one of them who I first heard mention of it from, an Archeon to be precise."

K'tahir let out a noncommittal hum, his brain digesting his new predicament, then an enormous shout came from not far off, "G'raha Tia, if you do not show yourself this instant you will be learning nothing except animal mating habits for a week!"

Eyes wide, K'tahir asked once more in a forced whisper, "What in the name of Ralgars fists did you say to her?"

"Well, when she refused to give us the knowledge we seek, I may have bequeathed the epithet 'Potato Professor' upon her," G'raha said in a mild and wholly unconcerned manner. "Although, it appears I may be getting a few biology lessons in consequence for my words."

K'tahir gaped, at an utter loss for words considering the trouble his friend's loose tongue had gotten him into this time. Burying his face in G'raha's hair, he groaned in dismay. Potato, was an overly used moniker that made a point of Lalafells having incredibly short arms and legs. After all, %70 of their body mass was in their torso. Still… calling the one who dictates what you spend every other afternoon doing a potato was not a smart career move. 

Finally, K'tahir said, "Come on, she knows you like to hide in trees, we need to move elsewhere if you want to give her time to calm down."

"Mmmm, I would rather not, I am quite tired and you make for an excellent bed," G'raha stated and looked up at him with a pout, his left ear flicking against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Heat pooled into K'tahir's cheeks... among other places, and he covered his face with his hands. It wasn't the first time in the past month that G'raha had done something to stir such physical desires. It was an uncomfortable side effect of being unused to such close physical and emotional stimulus. They were highly inappropriate and he was quick to put an end to the potentially damming situation. "I may be comfortable, but your shoulder and elbow are incredibly boney. Besides, you keep boasting about being an excellent archer and I want to see if that is true." 

"You do not believe Krile will check the archery range," G'raha stated with one eyebrow raised. 

"I believe I saw her come from the direction of the training fields when she yelled for you and was headed for one of the libraries. So it is likely to be a while before she looks there once more," K'tahir said and sighed in quiet relief as G'raha moved off him before he could embarrass himself further.

With perfect balance upon the branch, G'raha stretched languorously and asked, "Shall we make a race of our descent? Last one down must retrieve my archery equipment."

Laughing brightly, K'tahir sprang to his feet and threw a challenging smirk towards his friend, "Very well, but I hope you know you're going to lose."

"Ha! You really think so, truly, we shall have to see about that… starting… now!" G'raha quickly began his descent before K'tahir could, but he had a trick up his sleeve. Instead of reaching for the trunk and climbing down, he began to leap from branch to branch, just managing to reach the bottom a few seconds before G'raha's feet found solid ground once more.

"It would appear I have been bested at my own game and must retrieve my own effects," G'raha said cheerfully despite the defeat and gently laid a hand on K'tahir's shoulder, "Good race, my friend."

"It was certainly close enough," K'tahir said while chuckling, "Go on, I'll be waiting at the archery range for you. Just don't get caught by Krile or I'll have to come save you," He joked while batting at one of G'raha's ears."

Rolling his eyes, his friend turned on his heel and began to quickly stride off in the direction of their apartment, shouting over his shoulder, "Who says I'll need saving!"

"Keep shouting and we will find out!" K'tahir called after him, but he seemed to have made his point for there was no audible reply. 

Sharlayan, as a whole, preferred to discourage acts of violence and did not believe in the art of war. However, not many in the world at large shared their view point and therefore they had condoned the honing of combative skills for self defense and study. Although, K'tahir wasn't certain how much he believed Sharlayan's claims that they had never sought to apply their knowledge to the art of warfare. However, it wasn't a subject of curiosity he was keen to stick his nose into or devote any time to particularly.

K'tahir had only visited the fields of combat once, taking out some of his early frustration on some of the targets there, but he knew where he was going at least. He was, by no means, proficient in archery, but he had developed some skill in it during tribal hunts for food. Upon arriving at the range he was glad to see the vibrantly green field empty and plenty of freshly stuffed targets for G'raha to punch some holes into. 

Settling down in the well manicured grass, K'tahir closed his eyes and took a deep breath of crisp early fall air. The sun was just warm enough to keep him comfortable while the wind was sweet with the scents of the season; lulling him into relaxed torpor. At some point, K'tahir must have drifted off into sleep, because the next thing he became aware of were fingers scratching gently at the base of his right ear. Warm tingles spread through his body and he leaned into the welcome touch after recognizing G'raha's familiar scent; his lips parting in a sigh of contentment.

Open his eyes, still hazy with sleep, K'tahir smiled up at G'raha who had crouched down beside him while he slept. There was a rather particular look in his friends' mismatched eyes, they were soft, but an unfamiliar emotion also seemed to be present. Before he could think much further on the phenomenon G'raha said in a lowered tone with teasing levity, "I did not expect you to fall asleep, surely I cannot have taken that long to gather my gear."

"Maybe if you didn't keep me awake until the crack of dawn each morning researching the ancient Allagan empire, I wouldn't be falling asleep in every patch of sunlight." K'tahir teased in return, groaning as he sat up and petting G'raha's tail as it flicked over his hand,

"You say that as if I tied you to your armchair," G'raha huffed and affected a look of false hurt.

K'tahir poked G'raha on the nose and laughed at the way his friend's face scrunched up in response. "You waft under my nose a chance to study, in depth, a subject that fascinates me and then expect me to express self control? I think not, on the whole, I suppose I shall simply have to continue to indulge in coffee each morning."

Holding out a hand to help him up, G'raha said, "I will have to request that a large supply of coffee beans be made, judging by how you drink the stuff, we will run out before too long." 

It was K'tahir's turn to pout as he accepted the help up onto his feet once more. After grumbling under his breath about how there was no such thing as too much coffee, he pointed towards the finely worked bow on G'raha's back and asked, "So am I to see your legendary skills at archery, or are we merely going to goof off here till Krile inevitably finds us?" 

Ears wiggling happily, G'raha slung to bow off his back and picked up a previously unnoticed leather quiver. "Very well, since you seem so eager for a show, I shall make sure it tis a good one."

Privately, K'tahir had held some doubts, but every single one of them vanished as soon as G'raha knocked, drew, and shot at his first target. Easily hitting the inner ring and only missing the bullseye by half an inch. It was mastery on a level that K'tahir was certain he would never achieve in his life. Watching G'raha in motion was like watching poetry come to life, almost as though he was  _ made _ to wield a bow.

Strong back muscles bunched together as he pulled back on the string, perfectly at ease with what was undoubtedly a substantial draw weight. His fingers curled just enough to hold the string and arrow without worrying that they would catch in the release, an event which happened with a deliberately controlled exhale. K'tahir had to look like an idiot, standing out in the open field in slack jawed disbelief at just how natural it all seemed… how perfect.

Finally finding some composure, he croaked out the first thing that came to mind, "It's a shame you have no ambition to become a Nuhn, with skill and strength like that, you could have had as many females as you wanted."

G'raha shook his head then looked back at him over his shoulder with a bright smile. "I'm afraid I must disagree with you, I would make a rather poor Nuhn, although I considered it very briefly before seeing one of my older brothers behead our sire. Besides, becoming Nuhn means breeding with females."

Confused, K'tahir slowly nodded and said, "Yes, that would tend to be the point of becoming Nuhn."

Turning to face K'tahir, G'raha shrugged and said, "I have never felt any desire for the female figure, in fact, I very much doubt I could be persuaded to mate with a female; even should my life depend upon it. So it would be rather unfair of me to seek such a vocation, not to mention detrimental to my studies." 

K'tahir could tell G'raha was almost as tense as his bow sting had been just a couple minutes before, picking up on why, he hurriedly assured his friend, "Yet another thing it seems we have in common. Still... with combat skills like that, I believe you would make an excellent lead hunter in any case. No tribe of yours would need to fear going hungry."

"A shame he doesn't put the same amount of effort into his manners," A rather terse voice called from the other side of the field. Krile walked out from behind one of the bushes that lined the field, arms crossed and still looking very unhappy.

"Aha, Professor Krile, tis good to see you again so soon, I was just getting a little physical exercise in so that-"

"You can save your explanations for ears that wish to hear them, G'raha Tia, I will be having words with you later," Krile said firmly, then shook her head and sighed heavily, looking up to meet K'tahir's eyes. "So that this unpleasantness does not come up again, I have a question for you, and I want you to answer me honestly. If I told you that the knowledge you seek is not only potentially dangerous, but also incredibly unpleasant, would you still seek answers in regards to Mhach?"

Meeting her gaze steadily, K'tahir said without a hint of levity, "Not all of history is painted in the colors of the rainbow and it's important to know these things so history is not repeated, no matter how dangerous. So yes, I will not stop until I have my answers be it for good or ill."

G'raha had walked over to stand beside him as he spoke, linking their hands together in a show of silent support. Krile, for her part, was silent for a long time before saying slowly, "I don't know what curse the Mhachi put upon your bloodline, but it would not surprise me at all to know that they had done it. Much of the knowledge of Mhach is guarded, or even forbidden, but there are basic facts known by all. However, for one reason or another, my grandfather ordered that all written knowledge of Mhach be removed before you attended this academy."

Confusion warred with shock and hurt at the knowledge that had been imparted to him. What was so bad, so different about him in particular, that one of the greatest minds in Eorzea was intent on keeping the knowledge he sought from him. Was it really such a dangerous topic, was  _ he _ possibly a danger to those around him after all? A gentle hand laid itself on his leg and, looking down, he saw sorrow in Krile's eyes. 

"I don't say this to set you against the academy, but I know you'll never stop looking, so as your teacher, I might as well help you along. I never agreed with my grandfather's decision, but the lesson I'm about to give you and young G'raha never actually happened, am I clear? Do not speak of it anywhere other than your private rooms, if you must speak of it at all."

Both he and G'raha nodded their accent and, turning around, Krile beckoned for both of them to follow her. Looking into G'raha's eyes, K'tahir found the encouragement he needed in that moment, and letting out a soft sigh he squeezed his friend's hand before following their professor. Both parts eager and terrified of the knowledge he was finally going to receive, but confident that whatever it was he would stay strong on the path he had chosen to walk... for walk it he must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've dedicated this chapter to a good friend of mine who lost his battle against Cystic fibrosis on Christmas eve. I'm taking the time I need to mourn, but at the same time sitting still have never suited me and he wouldn't have wanted me moping. So I'm keeping up with my normal posting schedule among with other things, but his favorite term for Lalafells was potatoes so I had to add it in here for him.
> 
> Comments, both good and constructive really let me know what I might need to work on, especially as we get more into the complicated plot. Kudos also really brighten my day and make me smile.


	5. Visions of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Krile knows about Mhach, a certain classic WOL standard comes into play and there is a bit of fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and terribly sorry this is late! This chapter gave me a lot of trouble and it took me a while to be ok with posting it. absolutely huge thanks to Sorin for looking this one over and helping me get it flowing better and pointing out a few nessecary changes *Bows in respect*. 
> 
> Without making you wait any longer here is: Visions of History.

Golden sunlight painted the floor of Krile's study from one of the grand windows, yet it did little to brighten the current mood of the room. The silence was so complete that a pin dropping would have surely sounded more akin to a tinkling bell. Even G'raha, usually infallibly cheerful, appeared dead serious in the magnitude of what was about to be discussed. Krile locked the door, something she had never done before, then situated herself upon a pouf in front of them. This was no study session and K'tahir knew the stakes of this meeting. if Headmaster Galuf found out Krile had spoken about a banned subject, granddaughter or not, she would likely never be welcome back to the Studium again. 

Krile took a deep steadying breath and then began the lesson K'tahir so desperately wanted to hear. "All of this started about 1700 years ago, after the fifth Umbral Calamity had ended. The Eorzean people managed to uncover the secret of magic, an art which had long been lost, and began to cultivate it once more for religious purposes. As the use of-"

"Mhach dates back 1700 years ago?" K'tahir asked, then, realizing he had interrupted, he pinned his ears slightly and he muttered, "My apologies Krile".

However, Krile was already shaking her head and continued by countering his statement. "Not quite 1700, a lot happened between the cultivation of magic and the founding of Mhach. Approximately 1400 years ago, as the use of magic spread, twelve undistinguished city-states sprang up into being with Mhach being one of the smaller. The Ampidori were undoubtedly the most powerful of the twelve and remained so for almost 800 years. However, all of that changed when a lalafellan thaumaturge by the name of Shatotto discovered the power we know today as black magic."

"Somehow, I do not believe the Mhachi were simple practitioners of black magic." G'raha stated flatly, there was a thoughtful tilt to his head though, which K'tahir knew meant he was thinking really hard about the current quandary. 

Krile smiled a little bit and said rather ruefully, "No, they most certainly were not. The Mhach used this new found knowledge to tremendous effect; strengthening their army and weathering the tumultuous battles which destroyed many of the other city-states. Ultimately raising to become a substantial military power. However, in the later centuries of the 5th astral era, the mages of Mhach discovered a far more deadly form of magic. They learned how to forcefully create portals to the Void, a parallel realm to ours which is the origin to succubi, imps, gargoyles, ogres, and other such voidsent."

Krile pursed her lips and a further chill seemed to creep into the room with them. The fur on K'tahir's tail stood on end at the implications Krile had just made and G'raha's warm hand found his in an offer of support. Somehow, K'tahir knew what Krile was going to say next, knew it with every fiber of his being, but kept quiet as she said it anyway, "The Mages of Mhach became the world's first and only nation of Void mages. With the power of the Void at their fingertips, the Mhachi became the nation of nightmares and were greatly feared. They had a penchant for cursing their enemies, causing plaques, and sowing all sorts of mayhem." 

Krile leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee in support as she said, "This is a fate, I fear, your ancestors may have befallen K'tahir. While no exact reason is currently known as to why the Mhachi began to wage war against its neighboring city-states of Amdapor and Nym, they certainly did so and with a vengeance."

He didn’t need Krile to tell him what happened next. Just as before, he seemed to know what had happened. “Because of the war and how much magic was used- it triggered the Sixth Umbral Calamity, which caused the land to flood.”

Krile looked at him in shock, leaning back and nodding slowly, "Yes, that is correct, but where did you learn that?"

“I don’t know, I just knew it. I-!” He stopped abruptly and grunted as a sharp, familiar pain lanced through his head. All he heard and felt before blacking out was G’raha’s cry of alarm and strong arms wrapping around him as he fell. K'tahir longed to tell him it would be all right, to somehow reassure him, but the vision was already starting to play out in his mind- and all he could do was watch.

_Water, so much water, it rushed around his ribs and there was terror, sheer uncompromising terror. He had to find… something… something was lost and the water was rising. A voice yelled in his ear over the rushing water, "Leave him, brother, the next realm hath called his name and it shall call forth many more before this day is yet done! You are our leader, you must stay strong for the people that remain! We hath already lost too many to the Ark, I would not see that number climb whilst you linger after a lost hope!"_

_Disbelief, no he would not, could not accept that he was gone! "No, I must find him! He cannot swim for long, he is as yet too young! This monstrosity is the fault of the Mhachi brother," His voice broke and tears streamed down his cheeks, wet ears laid flat against his head."Our fault, we brought forth this Calamity, I cannot allow our mistake to claim the life of mine only son as well!"_

_"The water hath already laid claim to his life, let him go Zeer or we shall all be next!" No sooner had the words left his brother's lips than a wave of water swept him off his feet. A strong arm tried to hold him, but the water was not to be denied, and in a moment he was gone. Swept away by the current and he knew that no amount of magic would save him now. The water called for blood... and it would not be denied as all went black._

Gasping for air, K’tahir returned to himself coughing and shaking violently, tears coursing down his cheeks. A familiar voice, warm and safe, hummed a gentle tune in his ear as he slowly became aware of his surroundings once more. He was on the floor in G’raha’s arms, his forehead tucked into the crook of his friend’s neck as long fingers gently combed through his hair. K’hatir breathed in his familiar scent in deep, measured breaths, and in that moment, the only two facets of reality that mattered were G’raha’s warmth and the beautiful voice humming in his ear.

Gradually, K'tahir's shaking eased and the tears dried up, but the ache in his chest continued to linger. He heard Krile shifting to sit next to them on the floor, but mercifully, she didn't interrupt G'raha. For a long time the three of them just sat there, but eventually Krile finally could not contain her question, "How many of these visions have you had before, K'tahir?" 

G’raha sucked in a sharp breath and began to speak indignantly. “Surely you cannot expect-!” K’tahir’s sudden flinch quieted him, and the arms around him tucked him in closer. The fingers that scratched his ear seemed to shake a little, and K’tahir realized that G’raha must have been beside himself with worry when he’d blacked out… and all at once, tears flooded his eyes. Never before, in all his life, had he felt so overwhelmingly cared for.

"It's alright, G'raha, I'm ok," His voice was raspy so he tried to clear it a few times before answering Krile, "I have only had them happen six times prior to this one... and none of them have been that intense. I mean… I've always looked on as an observer, but this time I was someone else… feeling what they felt." His voice broke and he buried his face in his friend's chest, feeling G'raha bunt his head against his gently in comfort.

Krile was quiet for a long time again before stating, "You were the brother who lost his son to the flood and then his own life when he refused to leave."

Turning in G'raha's arms to look at Krile in shock, he started to ask the obvious question, but she answered it first, "I had the same vision, though from the view point of an observer. G'raha has witnessed me having a vision before, he knows what to expect. However, I'll admit you certainly seem to have reacted in a way that is usual to this one in particular."

G'raha nodded fervently and said with a slight tremor, "You kept muttering and shaking a lot, so I held you, but I was uncertain of what else to do should another like that happen."

Krile patted G'raha on the arm and said, "You did the right thing given the situation and hopefully K'tahir's future visions will not be as traumatic. Seeing these visions is an ability many in Sharlayan seem to possess, it is something called the Echo, but there are people I must speak with before I can explain anything further on that subject. I promise you I will explain it to you, just give me time." 

K'tahir nodded slowly, digesting this new information and trying to come to terms with everything he had learned that afternoon. Sighing expensively, K'tahir buried his head against G'raha's chest once more and said, "Just when I start to find answers, a million more questions take their place."

He felt G'raha's chest shake with amusement and Krile snorted before saying, "Welcome to actually getting somewhere with your research, it is an ongoing journey and one that won't be easy, especially for you. However, in two moons, the Academy will be receiving a visitor I'd like you to meet with. I think he may hold many of the answers you seek." Her tone took on a far more serious tone as she continued, "There is something going on here, K'tahir, and I would very much like to know what it is. In the meantime, I suggest you go get some rest."

G'raha helped him up onto his feet and said, "I would tend to agree, for now, let's just get you back to the apartment and-"

"I don't think so," Krile interrupted sternly, "You and I still need to have words, Raha. No wriggling out of it. K'tahir can wait for you outside the room or return by himself, but we need to talk about your earlier choice of words." 

K'tahir winced and shot his friend a sympathetic grimace before allowing himself to be shooed from the room. Settling with his back to the wall right outside the door, resolved to wait for G'raha. He couldn't explain why, but it just felt wrong, very wrong, to stray far from his friend at the moment. K'tahir was no fool, he knew he was quickly developing a strong emotional connection to his new friend, what those feelings might be exactly he didn't know… but he was resolved to find out. Just as he was more determined than ever to find out what, exactly, Mhach had cursed his bloodline with. Given that the Mhachi were void mages, it couldn’t be anything pleasant, but he was already eighteen years old and hadn’t noticed anything outside of his appearance. He feared, given the Headmaster’s view on the matter, that Krile wouldn’t be able to offer him much more help… and he could only hope this coming visitor would be more open to doing so instead.

Having spaced out completely, lost in his thoughts, K'tahir was greatly startled as someone only a few feet from him said, "Best not think too hard, beast man, your tiny tribal brain might explode. Best leave such contemplation for those who actually _belong_ here."

K'tahir's lip curled in distaste and groaned inwardly, Emmerson was the last person on Hydaelyn he wanted to see at the moment. Looking up at the tall bully, however, he was somewhat pleased to see a mop in the man's hands. "I'm amazed you get anytime to study given how many punishments you acquire, who did you manage to annoy this time?" 

"Someone who also feels you should never have graced the Academy grounds, much less stepped foot in the studium!" Emmerson nearly shouted and threw the mop down to the floor. "We are all aware of how mindless and vicious the Ala Mhigan Miqo'te tribes are, give up, take your stupid accent, and go back to skinning rabbits, Beasty!"

Shaking his head at Emmerson's bigotry, he was just about to reply when Krile stepped out into the hall beside him. "Master Emmerson, I believe I have asked you on several occasions not to raise your voice in the corridors, have I not." 

For once, the Elezen looked slightly ashamed of himself and he nodded his head, "Yes, yes you have, my apologies professor Krile. 

Crossing her arms, she continued to frown up at the Elezen. "Shouting at such a volume disrupts others and the topic of choice in this instance is also one you've been asked not to speak of. You can be assured I shall be bringing this matter to Postmaster Curas attention later, for now, I recommend picking up your mop and moving along."

Anger flashed in cerulean eyes before vanishing a second later, replaced by an exceedingly false smile. "Old habits take the longest to die, I'm afraid, I shall endeavor to do better and remember the noise ordinance as well." 

With a bow, he picked up the mop and moved down the corridor with a stiff posture and fists curled. Only when he was out of sight did K'tahir release a long breath and say, "He makes me incredibly uneasy… G'raha hates him too. Speaking of is he alright," K'tahir asked urgently; worry for his friend filling his chest. 

Utterly bewildered Krile looked up at him with clear concern and said, "I assure you he is fine, I only wished to speak with him. Although I've a couple bottles of Fantasia I'd considered using to turn him into a 'potato' for 24 hours."

Trying not to think of what G'raha might look like as a Lalafell, K'tahir elaborated, "If you could hear Emmerson from inside I know G'raha could, what did you have to do to make sure he stayed inside while you dealt with the matter?"

Chuckling quietly, Krile said, "I threatened him with two months of biology lessons instead of a week if he went out here..." Krile seemed to become lost in her thoughts for a moment before looking up at him with a dead serious expression. "Raha is an eccentric and very determined young man, but he is also a man who feels things strongly. He lives by his emotions and passions… you are someone he feels very strongly for and he has had precious little opportunities to express affection to anyone. Please, be patient with him, I've never seen him as happy as he has been the last month and would like to see that continue if possible."

Warmth spread through K'tahir and his lips lifted up slightly in a soft smile, "You have nothing to fear, Krile. I… I cannot put a name to them yet, but I also have strong feelings in regards to G'raha."

A bright smile lit up Krile's features and she gently patted his leg, "I won't keep you two apart any longer then, just give me a moment to tell Raha he is free to go."

"Thank you, Krile, for everything" K'tahir said in a heartfelt manner, and the thumbs up he received told him his message was understood and appreciated. 

It didn't take G'raha long at all to join him in the corridors, greeting him by taking his hand once more and saying rather abruptly "Come, my friend, time is making off with a prize worth chasing and I have something as yet to show you."

Curious and a little taken aback, he allowed G'raha to pull him down the corridor and out into the chilly weather outside. He didn't know what new adventure was in store for him, but he had never been adversed to adventure. As long as G'raha was with him, he would happily walk to the ends of Hydalean and back again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be some answers and more than a few new questions that came up in this chapter, sorry there wasn't as much fluff, but there will be a ton of soft fluff next chapter and as the guys try to figure stuff out in the coming chapters. I'm trying to make their relationship progression as realistic as possible without making the whole series total out to 300K words lol. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos let's me know I'm doing something folks still enjoy and really brightens my day a ton <3\. To those who comment letting me know if you liked it or what you liked/didn't like about it thank you so much!! It really helps me know where to take aspects of the story.


	6. Tales of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two cats boys getting back to nature and bonding under the wide open sky. Fears are voiced, tales are told, and shenanigans are to be had. (Tried to make this as fluffy as possible and still keep to their relationships pacing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with a part of this chapter in the later bits and rather than put out something inferior, I chose to wait and get it right. In moments like this I'm reminded of how rusty I've become in writing. Some chapters will probably come quickly while others are just gonna take some time it seems, sorry guys. I'd rather give you something good though. These also seem to be getting longer on me >.> <.<. Big thank you to Sorin for her sagely advice as I worked through this one.
> 
> And without further ado, I give you, Tales of Starlight.

K'tahir stumbled over a hidden tree root and he squeaked in surprise, G'raha was quick to keep him from falling, but as soon as he was stable they were off once more. His breath was starting to catch and the evening was getting colder by the minute as the sun dipped down lower on the horizon. The cold air nipping at his ears and shadows lengthening by the second amongst the tall oak trees, giving the atmosphere a strange and almost ethereal feeling. Almost as if they were caught in this alternate reality of cold, shuttered light, trees, and shadows, with only the beat of their feet upon the ground to break the silence. G'raha had yet to tell him where exactly they were going, but he knew his friend well enough to know he wouldn't get an answer if he asked. 

Once G'raha had a destination in mind, you ran with it… literally. His waning energy was better spent keeping up than wasting time with questions that would get him nowhere. Finally, just as K'tahir had resolved to stop and attempt the impossible anyway, G'raha came to a stop, ears pricked forward and tail thrashing in excitement. "I believe we are just in time my friend; come, we have only a little ways to go now."

Taking a deep breath and finding his last reservoir of resolve, K'tahir shook his head and once more followed his fellow Seeker onwards through the trees. He didn't know how far into the island they were, but he was willing to bet it was a considerable distance. Finally, the trees seem to be thinning and as they stepped out into the open air once more, K'tahir felt his breath catch his throat. They had walked out onto a clifftop which seemed to lord over the entire isle of Val. He could see trees clothed in all the colors of fall, lakes of the deepest blue, and fields which still held stubbornly to their verdant green grasses. However, it was the view of the sunset that caused his jaw to drop in awe. 

Reds blending into gold with shots of purple and blue around the edges seemed to paint a masterpiece in the sky. "How by the twelve did you find this place?" K'tahir finally asked in a breathless whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder the scene before his eyes would somehow disappear.

G'raha let go of his hand and flopped down onto the grass with a slight frown tugging at his lips. "I mentioned before that I am not well liked by some factions here and I've faced my fair share of trials. Two months into my studies, a group of younger scholars decided I needed to be taught more of a… physical lesson. While being chased I happened across this bluff and, after hiding in a nearby cave, I revisited it. During trying times or when I just want a moment with nature again, I come here."

Smirking broadly, K'tahir lifted one eyebrow and said and a would be casual tone, "So you can take the Miqo'te out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of the Miqo'te after all." His tone took on a teasing lilt as he added, "Are you certain you won't make a tribe of book loving Miqo'te out here one day?"

G'raha snorted expansively and shook his head repeatedly, "I dearly wish Krile would believe me when I tell her how much you love to tease others. I must admit, I do miss the trees and nature of my home, especially this time of year. My father would always take me stargazing every night during Autumn; astrology was his favorite subject without a doubt. Oh, the stories he could tell about their different legends, those memories are something I truly cherish. I shall have to share them with you sometime, however, fair is fair, so I must ask- what of you?"

Settling down as close to G'raha as possible for body warmth, K'tahir shrugged and leaned his head on top of his friend's. Shivering slightly as G'raha's ear flicked against his own and trying not to focus on the tingling feeling from it. "What about me makes you curious, exactly?"

"Do you miss life in Ala Mhigo? I know your tribe left something to be desired and I cannot imagine it was fun living under the Empires yoke, but what of the land itself?"

K'tahir hummed thoughtfully, considering his answer carefully before replying. "My tribe... wasn't bothered much by the Garleans. There was an agreement that my sire's sons, once adults, would be drafted into the Garlean army. Had I not run away I'd likely be starting life as a soldier right about now. It keeps all my brothers from challenging him for the title of Nuhn and buys them the freedom to live as we once did. I do miss Ala Mhigo though, the sunsets here are beautiful, but nothing compares to the majesty of an Ala Mhigan sunset. I'm grateful to the member of the Son's of Saint Coinach for taking me in, but I left a part of myself behind in Ala Mhigo."

They were both silent for a long time, watching as slowly the stars began to appear. K'tahir knew they should likely be heading back, however, after the excitement of the day it was too tempting to simply enjoy nature and the night sky. He had just started to wonder how long G'raha would stay silent for when his friend asked, "Would you ever go back to Ala Mhigo? After all that was revealed today, I certainly would not blame you for seeking answers elsewhere."

Leaning back to look G'raha in the eyes, he could see the worry and uncertainty in them and it broke his heart to see it. Gently bunting his head against G'raha's, he nuzzled his friend's soft ear and said, "No, I intend to wait and speak with this visitor."

"And after that, what will you do?" G'raha's warm breath puffed against the skin of his neck and K'tahir's own breath caught in his throat- shivering once more at the sensation and trying to focus long enough to formulate an answer. "I… I don't know… there is a certain someone here I have become incredibly attached to, someone I see as family." Rubbing his cheek against G'raha's, he sighed happily as long fingers started to scratch one of his ears. "I will not be parted from your side, G'raha, unless there is no other choice. Even if it means I must settle for an incomplete knowledge of Mhach."

The first of many sobs that shook his friend's body came as a surprise and G'raha buried his face with a quiet whimper. K'tahir quickly adjusted and enfolded G'raha in a close embrace while saying softly. "Shhh, It's ok, I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere." Very gently, K'tahir leaned them both backwards until they were laying on the soft grass. His tail found G'raha's and they entwined with one other as his friend continued to sob into his shoulder, arms tight around him. 

K'tahir was completely out of his element and baffled by this change in events, but continued trying his best to be a comfort for his friend. G'raha had never seemed to be the kind of person who would be comfortable crying around others. However, Krile had mentioned that G'raha is a man who feels things strongly- someone who lives by his emotions and passions. Holding his friend closer, he nuzzled his ear and whispered once more that he wasn't going anywhere, but it felt woefully inadequate in the face of such obvious distress. Having the object of his own intense emotions tight against him, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the sensation of each shuddered breath against his neck… it was all almost too much for K'tahir. In that moment, he knew… G'raha Tia had stolen his heart and he highly doubted he would be getting it back. 

Eventually, G'raha's sobs gradually eased and he lay there, taking deep lungfuls of crisp Fall air. K'tahir did his best to gently wipe away the remaining tears, daring to nuzzle his friend's forehead as he questly asked, "Are you going to be alright."

G'raha's voice was raw and broke a couple times as he answered, "Y-yes I promise I shall b-be alright." A deep shuddering sigh followed his words before continuing more steadily, "My apologies, but never have I been so torn in my life. While it would deeply hurt to see you walk away, I never would never keep you from your answers."

Playing with G'raha's braid, K'tahir smiled and closed his eyes as he visibly relaxed. "Sometimes… sometimes there are more important things in life than knowing everything. Unless this curse of mine proves dangerous to those around me, I believe I would be content with exploring the mysteries of Allag alongside you for a long time to come. Once you have your answers- then we can look further into mine once more."

G'raha tucked himself closer against K'tahir and murmured, "Perhaps we could go on a grand adventure together- explore the ruins of the Mhachi civilization for example. From what Krile said, surely there are a few remnants of their city."

Humming thoughtfully, K'tahir nodded and finally relaxed as he felt G'raha huff happily against his skin, ears wiggling as he scratched one of them. "I imagine we would need to get information from someone with knowledge on ancient geographical expertise, but it would be quite the adventure. I've always loved listening to tales of different adventurers, it seems like such a thrilling life to live. Some of the merchants we sold pelts to twice a year would humor me with stories of great heroes. Had I not sought answers about my curse, I'd likely have left my tribe and become an adventurer."

"I see… you like legends then." G'raha shifted once more so that he was sprawled out languorously, half on top of him, with his head tucked against his neck and pointing at a certain collection of stars. "That is the bow of Y'hiron, the legendary archer who defeated a specter of evil. It was always my favorite story as a kit and while I do not know if it has a basis in truth or not, I still enjoy it all the same. Would you like to hear it?" 

Taking G'raha's outstretched hand in his, K'tahir rubbed warmth back into the slightly calloused digits and said eagerly, "Whether it is or is not true, I am always keen to hear a good story told."

"Then I shall tell it, but first, a moment to get something important." Reaching over to where his bag lay, G'raha pulled out a very warm and thick black blanket along with a large pillow.

Helping spread the blanket over them and resting his head on the pillow, K'tahir said while attempting to fight back laughter, "Either you always travel with the intention of taking a cat nap somewhere, or you had this outing planned out earlier."

G'raha had no such inhibitions and laughed loudly at his words, "Tis the latter that rings true in this case, although cat naps are not something I object to either. I had plans to visit this place with you at sunset and spend a night under the stars, however, the events of today very nearly made us miss the sunset. I noticed you kept shivering slightly and I would not see you catch a cold on my account."

K'tahir wasn't about to explain that his shivers had been due to something other than the cold, but he appreciated G'raha's thoughtfulness. It had been a while since he had spent a night under the stars. It also didn't escape K'tahir's notice that they were sharing a blanket, laying down together, and clearly going to share bedding for the night. However, he refused to allow his new and confusing emotions make this moment awkward; there would be a better time to contemplate such things. Taking G'raha's hands in his once more and playing with his fingers, K'tahir teased, "Soooo am I going to get that bedtime story now that we are both tucked in?"

Snorting with suppressed laughter, G'raha rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. "Very well, I shall endeavor to ignore the siren call of sleep and tell the promised tale." After clearing his throat and taking a moment to gather his thoughts he said, "On a warm summer's eve, in the early years of our era, a Miqo'te of incredible importance was born. Though not obviously unique at birth, his village treasured him, for no infants had been born for nearly two decades. His mother named the kit Y'hiron and until the age of six, the village knew not how special Y'hiron truly was."

"Special does not always mean well liked," K'tahir said warily, remembering the looks of disgust his sire had often given him.

"A fact we are both unfortunately familiar with, luckily for Y'hiron, his village rejoiced in this particular trait. From the moment he picked up his first bow, Y'hiron seemed to have no peer in the skill of archery. A fact which those from his village would declare to any and all who would listen. With the aid of Y'hiron' considerable talents, the villagers entered into a period of supreme comfort and became entirely unconcerned with the mundane realm of Hydaelyn, which was nearly their undoing. For not all who heard such boastful tales rejoiced in the knowledge of Y'hiron's existence."

"Enter the bad guy," K'tahir commented as he massaged G'raha's hands under the blanket. 

"But of course, it would not be much of a legend without one of those." Entwining their fingers together, G'raha continued, "On the eve of their Winter's solstice festivities, a masked spector dressed in ornate black robes appeared to the villagers. Claiming that one of such talents should surely never rest, he cursed Y'hiron to wander aimlessly for the rest of his life. Many in the village were confused as to what to do- some even begged Y'hiron to ignore the call of his curse and stay. However, there was naught to be done, for under the blanket of darkness he quietly packed his meager belongings and left the only home he had ever known."

K'tahir frowned as a memory came to his mind. "I think part of this legend has to be true… one of my past visions beheld a spector much like you described… they seem to do nothing but spread misfortune and meddle in things."

G'raha was silent for a long time and K'tahir began to wonder if he had said something wrong, but finally his friend said quietly, "They have been documented in other stories too across the centuries, I know not who they are, but they make me uneasy."

Gently bunting his head against G'raha's, K'tahir huffed and said, "I doubt we shall ever have to deal with them ourselves, so we should not fret, I am rather interested in hearing how Y'hiron's story ends though."

"Ahhh yes, we have gotten rather off topic haven't we," G'raha stated with a shot at his usual bravado. "Well, as you can imagine it was difficult, setting out on his own in a world still recovering from an umbral calamity. For many years Y'hiron traveled from village to village, often singing in taverns or taking out a troublesome fiend to feed himself. His greatest joy, however, was training the various villagers in archery. He was so perfect in his instruction, so kind and wise beyond his years, that students would often travel along with him to receive further instruction."

"It sounds like he did a lot of good and changed many lives," K'tahir said thoughtfully. "Even if he was forced to leave his home to wander the world."

"Sometimes we must leave the comfort of home to find our true calling, many heroes have faced a similar fate. However, the masked specter was not quite done with Y'hiron. Upon a lonely forest road the specter appeared once more and asked how he had not given unto despair. Y'hiron faced his foe boldly and replied: dawn may banish even the darkest night and hope can always be found. Even when enveloped in the deepest shadows with no compass to guide your steps."

Snorting in amusement, K'tahir said, "I would imagine he did not find that answer satisfactory."

"Indeed he did not. Furious that his attempt to spread misery had failed, the specter prepared a ball of dark energy to throw at Y'hiron! However, before the spell could launch, our hero calmly drew, sighted, and shot his bow in one fluid motion, a caliber of mastery any archer would long for. The arrow buried itself in his foe's right eye and with a howling shriek, the evil left in a swirl of darkness. Although his foe had been defeated, the curse set upon him never faded. Y'hiron returned home several times throughout his life, but never again did he stay in one place for too long. Upon his death many years later- a collection of stars formed in the heavens which matches the shape of his bow. Some astrologians say it is Y'hiron, looking down from Thall's halls and watching over his fellow archers, but I have never felt watched by unseen eyes."

"What about the specter, did they ever return to trouble Y'hiron again," K'tahir asked breathlessly. 

"That is the part which, as yet, baffles me and many others. The specter never did come back to seek revenge for such a grievous wound; nor did it bother anyone else in the village again. 

Sighing contentedly and pulling G'raha closer to him K'tahir said with a yawn, "That is quite the tale indeed, is it why you chose to become an archer?"

Chuckling lightly, G'raha turned in K'tahir's arms and tucked himself comfortably against his fellow Miqo'te. "It is part of the reason I picked up archery as a kit, I thought perhaps I could win the favor of my village with my skills. However, that is a dream I have long since given up on."

Lazily scratching one of G'raha's ears, K'tahir said, "For the record, they were fools, I really do like your red eye and anyone who cannot see the beauty of it is blind."

Adopting a tone of over dramatic hurt G'raha gasped and said, "So you like my red eye but not my blue one! I am not sure how to feel about such a cruel statement coming from one I am so fond of."

A huge smirk lifted K'tahir's lips and without warning, he rolled his friend under him and began to mercilessly tickle G'raha's sides, causing he fellow seeker to squeal with laughter and attempt to twist away from him. "I like both of your eyes brat and you know it." K'tahir growled playfully, ears wiggling and tail swishing as much as the blanket would allow. 

"A-alright, alright. I-I concede, please!" G'raha cried, breathing heavily and face flushed. At his friend's bidding, K'tahir stopped his method of cruel punishment and felt his own breath knocked from his lungs at how beautiful G'raha was like this. Swallowing hard, K'tahir fought against the growing heat in his loins and buried his face in G'raha's shoulder so he didn't have to look at further temptation. This was definitely going to become a problem, both of them had far too much going on to pursue a relationship and honestly, even if it was possible, K'tahir didn't even know if his friend would want to. They had only known one other for a month for Azeyma's sake. No… no he would need to give things more time in order to be certain before rocking the boat in such a manner.

Long fingers lazily scratched at his ears and G'raha said, "Are you quite alright? You are as tense as my bow and breathing quite heavily…"

Trying to think quickly, K'tahir said in as calm a voice as he could manage, "I am just tired and letting my mind wander to things it should not. It is odd, with my tribe it was my fur color which marked me an outcast, however, it seems to be my lingering accent, my feral origins, and my eyes which set people against me here."

Pulling him down onto the pillow, G'raha hummed thoughtfully and said, "I have seen more than a few Miqo'te with white hair, or even light blue eyes, but never before have I seen one with white eyes. It is striking in a good way, but it seems to unnerve others. Do not let it trouble you over much," G'raha said dismissively, "For I too am rather fond of both of your eyes."

Huffing at the reminder of his earlier verbal discrepancy, K'tahir ruffled his friend's hair before settling more comfortably in the soft grass. G'raha squirmed his way close to him and settled half on half off of him once more, sighing happily. If this was all he ever had, then K'tahir would cherish this moment for as long as he lived. With both of them drifting off quietly into the oblivion of sleep, tucked against one another, the stars stood silent vigil from above and the endless path of fate was set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed it, next few chapters will be mostly fluff and developing a closer bond between the two love bugs. I am having dental surgery in the middle of next month around valentine's also so I sadly may be delayed in updating while I recover, but you should get at least one of chapter from me before that.
> 
> Once again thank you all for leaving comments and kudos, I cannot express how much it means to me to hear your thoughts on Corridors or see someone leave even a guest kudo. It truly helps me out a ton just to hear from you guys at all or see someone liked it. No comment is too big or too small either <3.


End file.
